


Accept The Offerings

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Church Sex, Fuck Or Die, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Public Sex, Sacrifice Dean Winchester, Sacrifice Sam Winchester, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wincestiel if you squint, thinly veiled excuses to tie the boys up and cover them in oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: “Yes,” the priests say. “Yes, you must take them.” They lead him up the dais towards the altar.





	Accept The Offerings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GertieCraign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GertieCraign/gifts).



> This fic written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo. You can find the original [here](https://omgbubblesomg.tumblr.com/post/178066250403/public-sacrificial-execution). Square filled: Public Execution/ ~~Torture~~
> 
> This fic prompted by Gertie The UnHoly :)

From the expressionless faces of the priests you would think he just walked peacefully into the church rather than blowing the door off its hinges and entering in a shower of wood chips and exploding lightbubs.

“Where are they?” he snarls. The priests stop chanting and turn to him placidly. They’re dressed in floor-length robes and they’re holding urns and waving incense. It’s so cliché he almost rolls his eyes.

“Sublime One,” they welcome in unison. He actually does roll his eyes at that one. Why does he always get mistaken for ancient non-existent deities? He’s just trying to rescue his friends.

He flicks his gaze around the room until he sees Sam. Or, to be more precise, he sees the bundle of rope around what he’s assuming is Sam. He wonders what the priests did with Sam’s clothes.

The nearest priest raises his arms and chants briefly before intoning, “We are honoured to receive you, Sublime One. We have prayed for you for many eons.”

“Uh huh,” Cas grunts. He ignores the priests and heads to Sam, waking him up with two fingers on his forehead. His skin is glistening with some kind of pungent oil and there’s rope tied across his face. Cas levers it down to free Sam’s mouth. “Are you okay?”

“Dean,” Sam rasps. The ropes are knotted in a complicated pattern over his whole body and Cas decides to forego them entirely and deal with them when they’re out of here. He hoists Sam over one shoulder and turns to look for Dean, ignoring the squeak Sam gives as he tries to cover himself. Unfortunately the priests move far more quietly than he expected, and when he turns around one of them is standing right behind him.

“Do you accept our gifts, Oh Sublime One?”

Cas hesitates, and Sam squirms awkwardly on his shoulder. The oil is making him slippery and Cas loops some fingers into the ropes around his waist.

“I accept them,” he says suspiciously. “Where’s the other one?”

The priests part and Cas gets a glimpse of Dean, who’s in the process of being trussed up to match Sam. He must be drugged, or the priests must be stronger than they appear, because it’s only taking two of them to hold Dean down while the third palms oil over his chest and belly. Dean makes a muffled shout past the rope between his teeth.

The priests not involved in the altar business raise their hands. “Sublime One, do our gifts please you?”

This doesn’t look like any of the sacrifices Cas has seen before. The priests leave their hands in the air while they wait for a response.

“They please me,” he says slowly. “And I will now take them… elsewhere.”

The hands lower. For the first time the priests look a little confused. One of them turns to a gigantic book on a pedestal and flicks some pages, reading quickly. Another sets his urn on the ground and pulls something sharp from his robes.

“Use your grace,” Sam hisses. “They’re getting suspicious.”

Cas reaches out to the nearest priest and smites him with a touch. The other priests barely blink. Another one steps over the fallen body.

“Are our offerings not worthy?” someone asks.

“No, they are very worthy.” He smites another priest in case they didn’t see him smite the first one. It doesn’t appear to make much difference. The priest with the dagger lifts it up. “That won’t affect me,” Cas tells him. The priest looks confused.

“It’s not for you,” he says. He lifts the dagger over Dean’s chest. Sam gasps.

“They’re going to sacrifice him!”

Cas raises his free hand. “No, wait! Stop! Stop!”

The priests begin to shuffle nervously. “You will not accept our sacrifice?”

“No! I definitely will _not_ accept your sacrifice!”

The dagger gets raised again. “Then we will cleanse these unsatisfactory offerings and find ones that are more tasteful.”

“No!”

Dean mumbles something behind the rope and gets backhanded for his effort.

Cas takes a deep breath and puts on his best Angel Lieutenant face. “I do not wish to see My sacrifices injured,” he intones. “I will take them.”

The room relaxes. If expressionless faces could smile then the priests would be smiling at him. “Yes,” they say. “Yes, you must take them.” They lead him up the dais towards the altar and he fumbles with Sam’s weight for a moment before reaching down to hoist Dean up as well.

The priests hold his arms to stop him.

“I am taking my sacrifices,” he warns them.

“Yes,” they agree. “Take them.” They drizzle more oil over Dean’s abdomen and their hands move to rub the oil into his skin and over the ropes. Dean growls at them and Cas shrugs helplessly at him. If this is what it takes for him to be allowed to get them out of here…

Then two of the priests lift Dean and flip him onto his belly, and they start rubbing more oil into his shoulders and back. Dean makes a peculiar snarling sound as the hands move down to his hips, then his buttocks, then his thighs. The rhythmic movement of their hands is strangely hypnotic and Cas finds that he can’t tear his eyes away, even as the hands knead and caress Dean’s muscles.

He snaps out of it when Sam starts straining to see what’s going on and he almost drops him. Luckily two priests catch him and lower him onto the altar next to Dean.

“Now you will take them,” they say.

“Right,” Cas agrees, snapping himself out of his wayward thoughts. He leans down to pick them up but as soon as he does the priests pull his hands away, shaking their heads. “I’m taking them,” he says. They keep shaking their heads. He looks at Sam but Sam’s just as confused as he is.

“Try smiting them again,” he suggests. With two hands free Cas goes for the nearest priests, but more just take their place. The room is full of them and there’s no way he can smite them all.

“Any other ideas?”

Dean yells something and Cas pulls the rope free of his mouth.

“They want you to fuck us,” Dean spits.

Cas reels back. “They _what?”_

“These aren’t normal priests they’re virility freaks or something. Sex or death, the bastards.”

“I don’t want to have sex with Cas!” Sam whisper-yells.

“I don’t want to have sex with you!” Cas whisper-yells back. They’re not being quiet enough because the nearest priest raises the dagger again.

“The offerings are insufficient,” he says calmly. He lowers the dagger to Sam’s chest.

“No,” says Cas. “No, the offerings are very sufficient. I just, I have, uh. I wish to take them with me to complete the, um. The offering.”

The priests shake their heads. “The gifts must be taken on the altar!”

“But—”

“The gifts _must_ be taken on the altar!”

Cas is very unwilling to disagree when the dagger is still hovering over Sam’s heart.

Dean groans. “Oh my god. Fine. _Fine.”_ He squirms on the stone, trying to get his knees beneath him. “Come on, Cas. Come on, take me or whatever.”

The aroma of the oil is particularly enticing when combined with the shine of Dean’s backside as he wiggles it, but there’s a slight hiccup in Dean’s plan. “I’m supposed to take you _both,”_ he hisses.

“You _are_ taking us both,” Dean hisses back. He grabs for Sam’s closest hand. “Look, package deal.” The priests nod approvingly and one of them pours more oil over them both.

Sam shakes his head and tries to wiggle away. “Oh no, nuh uh, you’re not having sex with Cas while holding my hand. No way.”

“Don’t be a prude.”

Cas puts his hands on Dean’s hips, and smooths the oil out. It smells faintly herbal and makes the dips and hollows of Dean’s muscles shine. He digs his thumbs into the meaty part where Dean’s thighs meet his ass and Dean groans. Sam mutters something that sounds like, “Oh, for God’s sake.”

It’s hard to get a grip on any one part of Dean, but the ropes provide handy holds for Cas to grab. He curls his fingers under the rope that wraps around Dean’s waist and pulls him closer until his crotch is pressed to Dean’s ass. One of the priests helpfully unzips his slacks and drizzles his cock with more oil. Dean hums impatiently.

“Try to make this quick,” Sam mutters.

The oil has been liberally spread between Dean’s cheeks, and Cas tests the give of his hole with his thumb. Dean shouts and then groans again.

“Try to make this quiet,” Sam amends.

“Shuddup,” Dean snaps. “I’m trying to enjoy this.” Cas aligns himself almost by instinct and presses into him carefully. Dean opens smoothly around him, and his insides are soft and warm. Cas gets oil all over his clothes when he reaches around to wrap a hand around Dean’s cock. He pushes until he’s all the way in, and feels Dean twitch in his grip.

One of the priests procures a gong, of all things, and swings a mallet into it.

“The Sublime One has accepted the offerings!” he shouts.

“He’s not nearly done accepting the offerings,” Dean corrects. “The offerings need at least a few more minutes of accepting, thanks.”

Sam rolls as far away as he can get. “Oh my fucking _God.”_

 

 

 


End file.
